Don't You Miss It?
by jade227
Summary: England takes a trip down memory lane while cleaning out his attic, visiting a particular memory with his old pirate enemy. Warning, this is boy/boy, and M rated for good reason. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Also, I own nothing but the plot.


Don't You Miss It?

"Bloody hell!" I cursed as I dodged a falling trunk. I landed with a muted thud on a random cushion lying around. The trunk fell open and out rolled my old pirating things. Because the day had been once again so gloomy, I had thought it would be a great idea to attempt to go through everything in my basement and get rid of some things. Brilliant, Arthur, good idea. It's more dangerous to clean down here than to just let it be. The trunk was the third thing to fall on me today. First it was a gigantic Bible, which landed and my head and then it was a box of stuff from when Alfred had still been with me. I got up and went over to the pile of spilt things and stubbed my toe on my old cutlass. I picked it up and looked at it. There were blood stains all along the blade itself and chips out of the heavy handle. I grinned and assumed a fighting stance. It felt like it had never left my hand as I danced around, going through the motions of a sword fight. I closed my eyes and I could smell the blood and the salty sea. I felt my grin change into an evil smirk as I continued with my mock fight. It was like I had been transported back to the 1500's and I was a privateer for my beloved Queen Elizabeth and my country. England was the scourge of the seas, we were at the top of the world, one of the most powerful empires of that time. I was fighting Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the Spanish Armada. The Spaniard danced around with me, my even match. He met my every thrust, every parry, and every lunge. This went on for what seemed like hours, and exhaustion was setting in. Neither of us could get the upper hand. Until something had distracted him and I was able to disarm him. His sword flew through the air and landed point down into the wood of the deck. I placed the tip of my sword under his chin and smirked.

"You lose, you Spanish bastard." I grinned and he sank to his knees in defeat, fatigue written on his face.

"Si Ingleterra, you win." My grin grew as he raised his hands to the open air. I couldn't believe it! The mighty Spanish Empire was on his knees in front of me. An evil smirk took over my features as I stalked towards him. I removed my blade from under his chin and placed my boot on his chest. I pushed him back lightly and applied pressure to his ribcage. He cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise as the heel of my boot dug into his skin.

"Not so mighty now, are you? Bloody Spanish wanker. Now, what should I do to you, Carriedo? To make sure you never underestimate the British Empire again, hmm?" My voice was low and sinister to my own ears and I could see the fear written clear as day on Carriedo's face. I never felt more proud of myself. I reached down a hand and grabbed a fistful of his hair. With a sharp pull, I tilted his face up to meet mine.

"I'm going to make you regret ever doubting my coun-"

"Iggy? You alright, man?" I was pulled from my memory by the sound of Alfred's voice. I looked around dazedly and nodded. I looked down at the sword in my hand and I smiled

"Yeah…I just had a stroll down memory lane. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought the hero should come say hi. Hahahahahaha!" He said as he struck his 'hero' pose. I sighed and shook my head.

"What a load of crock, Alfred. What really brought you here?" I gave him my best stern parental look and he sighed.

"Matthew." Worry began to set in when he said the name of my other colony.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" I asked, hiding the panic. He brought his hands out in front of him and waved them around.

"He's fine. It's just…I told him that I loved him and he ran away from me. I'm worried that I might have fucked things up beyond repair with him. I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost Iggy." I turned away from him and began picking up the mess I had created in my mock fight.

"Did you follow him when he ran?" I asked. He didn't reply and I knew that answer. I turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah…but he won't answer his phone or even look at me during the meetings." His voice sounded so small and lost, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. I pulled him into a hug and he clung to me, like he was a small child again.

"What do you think you should do?" He shrugged and I chuckled softly.

"Really? The hero doesn't have a brilliant idea? That's odd." I could feel his heated glare and I laughed.

"Jeez Iggy…I came here for help and all you're doing is laughing at me." he pouted. I stopped laughing and I looked at him.

"Go find him…make him listen to you. Tell him exactly what he means to you."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"You won't know until you try, right lad?" Alfred nodded and ran out of the house.

"Thanks Iggy!" I heard him scream as the door shut behind him. I laughed silently and turned back to my old pirating things. I ran my hands over my finery and smiled. I stared at them for a few minutes before donning them. I strode downstairs to my bathroom and looked at myself in my mirror.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs! Captain Kirkland is still the scourge of the seas. Bow down before me, you landlubbers." I growled, brandishing my cutlass at my reflection. I immediately flashed back to reliving my memory with Spain and his "punishment". I recalled how I had forcibly dragged him from the deck and into the brig. I chained him up against the wall and gloated about my victory.

"Look at what happens when you underestimate the British nation, you damn Spaniard." I grinned, strutting around his cell. The Spaniard glowered at me and struggled against his chains. I laughed at his attempts to break free.

"Come now, Carriedo, you can't possibly think to break through solid irons." Carriedo glanced at his chains and smirked.

"Well I had to try, si Ingleterra?" I gave a considerate nod at his question. I would've done the same if our positions were reversed. I looked him over and noticed how his eyes were constantly flitting around the tiny cell, trying to find a way out. I walked towards him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"What am I going to do with you, Carriedo? What should your punishment be?" I mused out loud. Emerald eyes met mine and a slow smirk spread over his features.

"If I was you Ingleterra, I'd make you beg for mercy at my own hand." I looked at him in shock. Was he suggesting torture? I shot a calculative look at him, what was he playing at?

"And how would you make me beg, Carriedo? Would you give me a few lashes with the cat o' nines? Or are you suggesting a different style of punishment?"" I murmured slowly, cupping his chin. I caressed his cheek softly, never taking my eyes away from his. I watched as his breathing increased slightly and his eyes widened.

"You could do whatever you wanted to me, seeing as I'm chained up."

"Yes I could, but I'm asking how would you make me beg?"

"I'd consider the cat o' nines but I wouldn't want to see your pretty skin marred by it. I'd have you chained in my cabin, and use you as my personal sex slave." I raised an eyebrow in shock then quickly schooled my features into a stern expression. What sort of game is he playing? Does he think I'd believe that?

"Hmm…that sounds interesting. I wouldn't do that willingly, I'm sure you're aware." I replied curtly.

"That would make all the sweeter, Igleterra. You'd be begging me for release." His tone was confident, he honestly believed that he'd win me over. Time to see how far he's willing to go with this game of his. I knelt down to his level, pressing my body flush against his.

"Oh really? You think you could make me beg? Let's see you try then." I whispered in his ear, flicking my tongue out.

"Q-que?" I nipped his earlobe.

"You heard me. Give it a try. Make me beg." I taunted as I slowly ran my hands down his chest. He shivered slightly and grinned.

"Fine." His lips came crashing down onto mine in a vicious kiss. There were tongues and teeth everywhere, it was painful and bruising, but oh so good. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back just as fiercely. He broke the kiss and nipped my ear. His lips moved down my neck, biting every so often, trailing his tongue down to the junction of my neck and shoulder. He bit down hard, drawing blood, and sending delicious sparks of pleasure/pain through my body. I moaned in response.

"Good to know you like it rough, Arthur." He purred, nuzzling the bite mark. I felt my erection grow at the sound of his husky, accented voice saying my name. His lips claimed mine in another bruising kiss and I moaned at the taste of him mixing with the taste of blood. I nipped his bottom lip. He pulled away, letting me catch my breath.

"Unchain me." He growled. I shook my head.

"You have to earn that right."

"Fine. Take off your clothes." He commanded. I shivered at his tone, stood up and moved back. I undid the buttons of my shirt slowly, then unbuckled my belt. I slid the shirt off my shoulders, and stepped out of my trousers. His eyes roved over my unclothed body and I grinned.

"See something you like?" I asked teasingly.

"Indeed Ingleterra. Come back here." I sauntered towards him, the grin never leaving my face. Once I was within range, his mouth latched onto a nipple and bit down. I gasped as his tongue flicked over the bud, soothing his bite. He suckled roughly on it then moved to its twin, giving it the same treatment. His mouth moved lower, his tongue dipping in and out of my navel before continuing on its path downwards. My breath hitched at the feel of his nose nuzzling against my cock. I cried out at his tongue flicking over the tip of my erection and I moaned loudly at the warm heat that engulfed it. My hands tangled in his hair again as he slid back slowly, twirling his tongue over the tip and then slowly taking it all in again. My head lolled to the side as he continued his ministrations. Soon, I could feel the sensation of an oncoming orgasm. Just as I reached the cusp of my climax, he stopped.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Carriedo?" I growled in frustration.

"You have to beg me for release, Kirkland." He responded with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"That will never happen." I stood up and moved towards his chains. With a flick of my wrist, I released one of his hands. I grasped it and forced it to the opposite side, chaining him up again. With quick movements, his belt was undone and his pants fell to the ground. I ran my hands up and down his back, bringing them to his shirt and undid the buttons of his shirt. It fell away to reveal a tan shoulder. I pressed myself up against his back and ran my hand over his uncovered chest and stomach. He let out a low moan when my hands brushed over his nipples. Hoping to hear more sounds from him, I ran my fingers over them with barely-there touches. I was rewarded by a groan. I ran my tongue down from his jawline to his shoulder, where I bit down forcefully, giving him a mark like he gave me. He gave a loud shout and his legs began to shake.

"Listen to you moan so prettily, like a common whore. What would happen if I was to touch you right now? I bet you'd be hard as a rock, wouldn't you, you dirty whore?" I whispered against his flesh. My hands slowly began their descent again and I was correct. He was hard, the tip beading with pre-cum. I began to stroke his cock with a light grip, enjoying the noises coming from Carriedo's mouth. With one hand preoccupied, I brought the other one up to his mouth and put three fingers to his lips.

"I'm giving you a choice here, Carriedo. I can prepare you or I can just take you now. What would you like?" His answer was to take the fingers into his mouth and suck. Once the fingers were coated thoroughly, I removed them and placed them at his entrance. One after the other, I carefully slid the fingers in and wiggled them around. He gave a loud cry as I brushed against his prostate. I grinned to myself and pressed harshly against the flesh. He started moving his hips in thrusting motion, causing my fingers to brush repeatedly against his sensitive spot.

"You're so pretty fucking yourself on my fingers. You're making me hard just watching. Do you want my cock?" He nodded and I grinned wider.

"Now, now, you have to use your words, Carriedo. Tell me you want my cock." I punctuated each sentence with a hard thrust of my fingers. His head fell onto my shoulder, turned his lust-glazed eyes to mine.

"I want your cock, Kirkland." He panted.

"How badly?"

"So much. Fuck me Ingleterra."

"Come now, you can do better than that. If you don't, I'll just leave you here, with no way of release." I stopped stroking his erection and removed my fingers. I stepped away from quickly and made towards my clothes.

"You can't just leave me here like this, Kirkland!" He shouted. I shot him a mocking glance.

"I think I can. You know what you have to do if you don't want me to leave you here." A calculating look shot over hi feature and he took a deep breath.

"Please, Arthur, take me. I want you so much. I need the feel of you inside me. Please screw me." He pleaded, his voice a sultry purr that made my already hard cock get harder. Slowly, he spread his legs and bent at the waist so his pert ass was sticking in the air.

"I feel so empty, please fill me. I need you." My resistance caved and I was with him almost instantly. I placed myself at his entrance and slid in slowly. I was given a long groan once I was seated to hilt. I leisurely pulled out and then slammed back in. Gradually I picked up the pace. He met me thrust for thrust, moans spilling out of his mouth. Soon we lost ourselves to the frenzied pace we had set.

"I'm so close, Kirkland. Give me more." I grabbed his hips and slammed them to meet mine, moving faster and faster with every thrust. Harder and harder, faster and faster, I pulled out to the tip and slid in, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Carriedo let out a loud keening moan and came. I climaxed almost immediately after. He leaned against the cell wall and I leaned against him, completely spent and sated.

I don't remember how long we stood like that but I do know it was for a while. I blinked and I was back in my attic, with a raging hard-on. I glanced down at it and sighed. I didn't want to take care of myself tonight. I wanted his touch, I wanted to feel him against me. I thought to myself for a bit, then decided to give him a call. I had no idea how he would react but it was a chance I was willing to take. I went downstairs and put a pot of water onto boil, while fishing out my cellphone from my pocket. Once the water was on the stove, I dialed his number and waited with baited breath.

"Hola, amigo! What can I do for you?" His voice came through the speaker and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Antonio. I was just taking a trip through memory lane and I remembered the time I captured you," I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that he knew exactly what I was talking about, "Don't you miss it, Carriedo?" The other line was quiet for what felt like a long time before he finally responded.

"Si, I miss it."


End file.
